Battle of Echo Base
thumb|300px|right Become a part of a landmark battle in Chapter 11: The Battle of Echo Base! Fight for the Galactic Empire or the Rebel Alliance on the icy fields of Hoth in a Star Wars Galaxies experience unlike any other. This breathtaking heroic encounter puts you at the controls of a Rebel snowspeeder or an Imperial AT-ST as you and your friends jump into the fray at Echo Base. Make a stand on the north field, destroy the shield generator protecting Echo Base, protect Rebel transports as they escape, and more – all in the newest heroic encounter in Chapter 11! Choose a side Those sympathetic to the Rebel Alliance or Galactic Empire begin their journey to Hoth at the Adventurers' Guildhall in Aurilia. Only those who have chosen a side in the Galactic Civil War can take part in the battle, and all group members must be the same faction in order to enter the encounter together. The Empire's ground forces at the battle of Echo Base are commanded by General Maximilian Veers. If you and your allies are Imperial, in this encounter you will support Veers with his task to kill or capture as many of the Rebel personnel as possible before they escape. In addition, the Imperials must act quickly to cut off the supplies of goods and resources to the evacuating Rebel forces. If you and your group are part of the Rebel Alliance, in this encounter you will assist General Carlist Rieekan and the Rebels stationed at Echo Base with escaping the Imperial onslaught. The ultimate goal of the Rebel Alliance is to evacuate Echo Base with as much manpower and material as can reasonably be preserved. Depending on where your allegiance lies, you and your fellow adventurers must complete specific goals in this heroic encounter. Each stage of the battle has its own objectives and goals, so keep an eye on both your comm window and the Quest Journal for important updates! The major players of the battle direct you and your team to where you are needed in the fight. Once you and your allies are ready to fight, the battle begins on the north field. Fight on the North BattleField The north field is the primary battle line. The Empire is making their move toward the shield generator and the Rebels are trying their utmost to buy time for those still in Echo Base. Imperial objectives Imperial forces consist of AT-ATs and AT-STs supported by the snowtrooper light infantry. You and your group can commandeer the AT-STs to take on the Rebellion's troops on the ground. Use the radial menu on the AT-ST and choose Enter/Exit Vehicle to escort the AT-ATs. Focus for this phase are AV Mines, NPCS, Turrets and lastly Snowspeeders. All members get in their own ATST, pair up 2 left, 3 center, 2 right, one to float and monitor ATAT health and grab any mines missed by the others. Rebel objectives A light infantry, fixed turret emplacements, and snowspeeders comprise the Rebel forces defending Echo Base. Ground infantry can do little damage to an AT-AT, so your group's primary concern for the north field is escorting the sapper units into proper position. Rebel forces can engage the AT-ATs by piloting a snowspeeder on the icy field. Use the radial menu to enter a snowspeeder on the field outside of the Echo Base hangar. Start with the rear 3 AT-ATs and fly along the back of them performing a figure of 8 untill the first one drops which should be the middle one if performed correctly, DO NOT take your finger off the trigger, we have all 8 group members constantly firing from start to finish, thats 120k DPS per shot in the team taking out AT-ST and Imperial NPC spawns as we go. Try to apply fire on the front 3 while moving the formation up the field towards the shield Geneartor to avoid the Newly spawning AT-AT at the back, dont get to close to the front of the AT-AT, this whole section is about getting your barings and knowing what is around you. Snowspeeders are exceedingly important to make a direct impact against AT-ATs; these quick fighters inflict more damage than troops on the ground and need to be protected. Defend the shield generator and take out as many AT-ATs as you can to buy the escaping transports as much time as possible. Remember there are about 12 snowspeeders, you can go back for a new one when yours is destroyed. Brawl inside Echo Base Echo Base is a major Rebel stronghold, so there is a significant amount of material vital to the survival of the Alliance located inside the base. Darth Vader and the Empire are focused on capturing the leaders of the Rebellion as well as any vital information inside. Rebels must concentrate on evading the Imperial attack while continuing to evacuate all personnel with as many supplies as possible. Imperial objectives With the primary shield generator destroyed, reinforcements are arriving quickly from the Star Destroyers in orbit above. Assist snowtroopers, grenadiers, and squad leaders inside the mazelike caverns of Echo Base to secure the Rebel's supplies in the base. Infiltrate and disable the command center inside the base to deal a major blow to the Rebellion's evacuation efforts. Rebel objectives Every transport that can get away is a point of victory for the Rebel Alliance, and the more stocked a transport, the better off they will be to continue the fight in the future. Assist the Rebellion by evacuating as much of the base personnel as possible. A really good strategy here if you don't have a large group or a good group is to have one member pull in one boss and then everyone attack it. Just repeat it every time and you can make it through. Victory at the Evacuation Point One of the most vital areas of Echo Base is the evacuation point, a field where the transports and their escorts are taking off to escape the wrath of the Empire. Most of the non-combat personnel have already departed from Hoth, leaving a large concentration of Rebel forces still on the base. Failing all else, this is the last line of defense for the Rebels and the ultimate victory for the Imperials. Imperial objectives This is your last chance to wreak havoc on the retreating Alliance forces. Imperial snowtroopers may join you in the assault or remain inside the base fighting pockets of resistance. Concentrate your firepower on the remaining transports and caches of supplies and equipment to make a dent in the Rebels' resources. Rebel objectives The evacuation point is where the escaping forces of Echo Base make their last stand. Protect the remaining transports at all cost and complete the evacuation of Rebel forces from Hoth. If a transport is destroyed, Rebel personnel assigned to that transport will surrender. Depending if the various objectives are completed or not, totally or partially, the group members will be awarded from 0 to 9 Echo Base Token of Heroism for a single run. Getting all objectives completed rewards each groupmate with 9 tokens and the '''Champion of Echo Base' badge, it's called a Flawless Victory.'' External links *Secrets of Hoth *Frozen Goods *Battle of Echo Base *Breaking the Ice *Discover Hoth! Category:Galactic Civil War Category:Instances